1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic ticket book holder for carrying items on the thigh of a user. More specifically, it relates to a device to be suspended from a belt worn by a law enforcement officer, and secured to the thigh for carrying traffic tickets and ticket books.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many professionals and athletes require people to write tickets or carry important documentation or equipment as part of their work or performance. Many of these professionals must also be physically ready to quickly perform a task at a moment's notice. Devices that attach important documentation and equipment to a variety of professionals are also well-known in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 956,534 issued to Lahey, is a device worn on the wrist or arm of a user and is positioned to retain a memo pad. The device holds the memo pad and is designed particularly for use by waiters, the memo pad being easily secured to a waiter's forearm near the wrist, so as to leave the waiter's hands free, while at the same time holding the memo pad always in a convenient position for writing orders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 issued to Connell et al., relates to a body supported printed surface in general, and more specifically, to a thin, flexible ski area map holder, which is easily attached to a skier's limb and provides a safe convenient view of an appropriate map.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,019 issued to Curley, Jr., describes a carrier for portable audio devices that is retained around a user's arm. This device has an armband with two inflatable chambers that fits around the contour of a user's arm. A receptacle is also attached to the armband for holding a portable audio device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,347 issued to Phelps, is a wrist holster for carrying a gas canister. The holster is retained by a Velcro strip looped through a buckle and folded back on to itself. The invention, however, does not offer a method of preventing the holster from sliding along the forearm of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,917 issued to Tourigny, relates to an article to be worn on the arm of a user for displaying a map or other document. The display article is formed from a pair of flexible panels joined along three edges and is selectively sealable and unsealable by the user along a fourth edge. The panels define a pocket for receiving the map or other document to be displayed. One of the panels provides a transparent window through which the map or document may be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,633 issued to Leinberger, outlines the use of a document holder during outdoor activities which do not normally leave the hands free to hold a document. The document holder has a plurality of flexible members joined together to form a pouch with a clear or otherwise see-through sheet, such as a mesh material, thereby allowing the document to be viewed.
Although the outlined patents describe various carrier apparatuses attachable to a user's body, none disclose any inventions that pertain to law enforcement officers. In the law enforcement profession, there is a need for an apparatus to carry such things as booklets of traffic tickets that are easily accessible, but are out of the way when sudden access to items such as weapons, batons, and handcuffs are necessary. Such an apparatus would be very valuable to law enforcement officers and would be in great demand in the marketplace.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a traffic ticket book holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.